fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kestheus
|-|Kestheus = |-|Kaga= Summary Kestheus is a mage, warrior, and member of the six mortal gods. He is widely referred to as the strongest man to ever to walk the earth. After becoming one of the mortal gods, he locked himself away from the world soon after, believing no challenge would be able to face him. As with all candidates to become mortal gods, Kestheus had to tame a Diamond level threat Dragon. Kestheus chose Kaga, a Serpentine Dragon known to reside high within the earths atmosphere. His power is known to be higher than a majority of Dragons, as even the other mortal gods fear this dragon. Kestheus did not attend the meeting of mercenaries to discuss the threat of the lich. He was however approached by the mortal gods Vistrum & Aladorn, as they attempted to convince him to fight against the lich. Backstory & History Currently Working On... Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Name: Kestheus, Kaga the Dragon Origin: The Adventure of Ages Age: Late 50s Classification: Mage, Mercenary Affiliation: Mortal Gods Powers and Abilities Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Breath Attack (Can breath powerful Lightning Breath), Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Sight and Smell, Flight, Resistance to Lightning Manipulation. | All Previous if Dragon is Present, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Lightning Manipulation (His signature magic, he is extremely masterful in using ranged lightning, enhancing his melee with lightning, and creating planetary storms.), Intangibility (Via Lightning Body), Weather Manipulation (Can create planetary storms, striking lightning down at the ground, even being able to cause said lightning to strike his opponents with a large amount of force.), Earth Manipulation (Created tremors felt worldwide when Vistrum, visited), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Magic, Resistance to Lightning Manipulation. 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Vastly superior to other Dragons. His power makes even other mortal gods fear for their lives when in the presence of him.) | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely Planet Level (Far superior to both his Dragon and the other Mortal Gods. Can cause planetary wide storms, and strike the earth with enough force to shake the core casually. He is feared by the other Gods for his potential to destroy the planet, and thus rarely if ever goes all out.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Described as "Fast as Lightning") | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ ' '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class '''| At least '''Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class (He is feared by the other mortal gods due to his potential to destroy the earth.) Durability: Multi-Continent Level '''(Can take hits from the other Mortal Gods) | At least '''Multi-Continent Level, likely Planet Level Stamina: 'Extremely High 'Range: 'Tens of meters for arm melee, Hundreds of meters for tail melee, Tens of Kilometers with Lightning breath. | Standard Melee Range for melee attacks, Hundreds of Meters for Average Ranged attacks, Planetary with Maximum known output. '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable | His Dragon 'Intelligence: '''Extremely High (While not a scholar, Kestheus is a more than capable warrior and mage. He is skilled in martial arts and utilizing his lightning effectively. He is careful enough to be able to contain he power to only the limbs he wishes to use in close combat, as to not destroy the planet. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: Kaga | Kestheus Notable Attacks and Techniques Lightning Magic A school of offensive magic, Kestheus is extremely capable with this magic. He can utilize the magic to create planetary wide storms, shoot potent lightning bolts, or compact the force of such attacks into individual strikes. His mastery over this magic makes him feared across the land. Other Notable Victories: Ryo (Hunter Blood) Ryo's Profile (Speed was Equalized and Kaga was not included. Otherwise it was Standard Battle Assumptions.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Original Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Wizards Category:Mages Category:Tier 6 Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users